


A Princess' Protection

by LunaHufflepuff



Category: Princess Protection Program (2009), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Big Brother Bellamy, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, F/M, Inspired By, Lord John Murphy, M/M, Prince Wells, Princess Clarke, Princess Protection Program - Freeform, Queen Abigail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHufflepuff/pseuds/LunaHufflepuff
Summary: Princess Clarisse is next in line for the throne of Arkadia after her brother Prince Wells. But when their cousin, Lord John Murphy, wants to steal the throne, Princess Clarisse is placed in the Princess Protection Program and turned into Clarke Griffin, average American girl, niece of Marcus Kane.Meanwhile, Bellamy Blake just wants to finish high school but his adoptive father, Marcus Kane, seeks his assistance in helping snobbish Clarke Griffin fit in at Mount Weather High School.Inspired by Disney's Princess Protection Program





	1. Introduction

“Damn it!”

“Language!” Octavia’s voice carries from the kitchen to the front porch where Bellamy Blake is currently sat at.

The mid October sun is surprisingly warm for small town Mount Weather. All around Bellamy, towering trees are beginning to turn yellow and orange, and Bellamy can already imagine having to rake all the fallen leaves in a few weeks.

Sighing, Bellamy stands up from the porch steps, returning into the small brick house he now calls home. The eighteen year old boy shuffles through the clutter filled house, shoes left hazardly next to the front door and a stack of books balanced on the bottom step of the staircase that leads the family’s bedrooms. After a few seconds, Bellamy reaches the small kitchen from which he can hear his thirteen year old sister chatting away.

“ーThat’s when I noticed that his shoes were untiedーhis shoes were kinda ugly, just sayingーanyway, a few seconds later Atom tripped, nearly landing on top of the Vice principal!” Octavia concluded, and Bellamy smiled at the scene before him.

At the kitchen table, Octavia Blake was switching between eating a bowl of cheerios, finishing homework, and telling an anecdote. Across the table, a clean shaven Marcus Kane listened to Octavia’s rambling as he finished a steaming mug of coffee.

Marcus wasn’t technically Bellamy and Octavia’s father. Their biological father had left a few months after Octavia was born, no sign of him until two years later when he was found dead in a car crash. Their mother, Aurora Blake, was a different story. For a long time, she had taken care of her two children, finding odd jobs to pay the bills and keep food on the table. But when Bellamy was thirteenーand Octavia eightーshe had been diagnosed with brain cancer. The small family had no way to pay for the treatment and Aurora Blake had died a few months after she was diagnosed.

All signs pointed to the now orphaned Blake siblings ending up in the foster system, most likely split up to different parts of the country. But along came their saving graceーMarcus Kane. The man adopted both siblings, raising them as his own.

Bellamy shook his head, clearing away the bittersweet memories.

Noticing his presence, Octavia turned to look at him. “What’s up big bro?” Bellamy inwardly rolled his eyes at his sister’s antics, “I thought Miller was going to drive us to school today,”

“So did I,” Bellamy replied, plopping down in the chair next to Octavia, “His car broke down so he can’t drive us and we already missed the bus,”

Almost mechanically, Octavia turned her head to look at her adoptive father, “Marcus?”

Sighing, Marcus stood up, “I’ll go get my keys.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, the Blake-Kane family was sat in Marcus’ car, their adoptive father driving them to school.

“I can’t believe you turn fourteenth is in two weeks!” Marcus commented, eyes on the small highway road lined with tall trees.

Bellamy smirked at his words, “Yeah O, you’re getting old,”

From the back seat, Octavia flipped her brown hair in annoyance, “If that’s true, then I guess that means you’re ancient Bell,”

Bellamy was tempted to return her remark with a few choice words of his own but refrained. _I’m supposed to be a positive role model for my sister,_ Bellamy reminded himself.

Just as Bellamy tried to think of a more polite response to his sister’s words, Marcus’ bluetooth rang, the important one.

Immediately, the two Blake siblings quieted, watching Marcus accept the call.

“It’s Kane,” Marcus spoke clearly, his back suddenly straighter. “Yes sir...no sir...,” Marcus glanced at Bellamy from the corner of his eye, “Right away,”

At those words, Bellamy and Octavia knew what was coming. It happened about three times a year, five times one year.

“You’re leaving again?” Octavia’s voice was quiet and Bellamy was reminded of when she was eight and they had just lost their mother.

“Just for a few days, three days tops.” Marcus told them with a sigh, “It’s not a big deal, just a routine op.”

* * *

On the other side of the world, there was an elegant castle, marble floors, high sloping ceilings, and knight statues lining the halls.

“His Royal Highness, Wells Thelonious Edgard Jaha, Prince of Arkadia,”

Although it was only three of them, Princess Clarisse of Arkadia felt herself clapping the loudest for her half brother.

Prince Wells walked through the ballroom in the elegant manner he was taught since birth, sporting a dark blue suit decorated with traditional Arkadian adornments. “Remind me why I’m practicing this when my coronation is three weeks away?”

Next to Clarisse, Queen Abigail strode forward, taking her son’s hand lovingly, “Because everything has to be _perfect_ ,”

The Arkadian princess inwardly rolled her eyes but refrained, keeping a composed demeanor because she is a _princess_ after all. _Princesses do not roll their eyes_ , Diana SydneyーClarisse’s tutor’sーvoice echoed in her head.

Pulling herself to the present, Clarisse watched as Wells began to talk with Commander Shumway, a tall man who Clarisse always felt inexplicably nervous around. The two seemed to be talking about something importantーprobably about the security for the coronation. Knowing those conversations could get tedious, Clarisse turned to look at her mother.

Instead, Clarisse was met with the sight of her mother, the Queen, moving to the east doorway of the ballroom. Next to her was a man dress like Commander Shumway, the badge on his dark green castle security uniform indicated the man was also a commander.

Why was her mother talking to this man? Clarisse knew all the castle guards and this man looked nowhere similar to them.

Glancing around, Clarisse realized that no one was watching her, or if they were they knew better than to comment on what the princess was doing.

Lifting the silky long blue dress that she was instructed to wear for today, Clarisse walked in the direction her mother had gone. There was no harm in looking. Maybe it was more about who would be invited to the coronation.

Pressing her back to the wall next to the door, the princess listened as her mother and the man spoke in hushed tones.

“Thank you for coming to help Clarisse,” Queen Abigail spoke softly, “Now that my husband has passed away, I can no longer be Queen and now Wells must take the throne, making her next line.” The Queen paused for a second before continuing and Clarisse strained her ears to listen, “Wells never wanted to be King and if he abdicates, Clarisse will become the Queen, but she must be married or engaged to do so. I’m afraid Lord John Murphy will take advantage of this.”

John Murphy.

Clarisse instantly recognized that name. He was their cousin and next in line for the throne after Clarisse. He seemed to always sport a scowl and a permanent look of power-hungriness in his eyes.

But surely he wasn’t desperate enough for the throne as to try and kill her and Wells?

“You needn’t worry, Abigail,” The man’s deep tone responded and Clarisse instantly recognized his voice as American, “I’ll protect her like she’s my own.”

A chill fell across the princess’ spine. So her lifeーor at least safetyーtruly was in danger. Clarisse couldn’t bear to listen any longer.

Clarisse felt herself shaking as the music began and her mother came to stand next to the Archbishop who had come for the rehearsal.

The princess watched as Wells approached the large throne which the Archbishop and the Queen were standing next to. Queen Abigail looked every bit a queen in the deep purple ball gown and golden necklaces.

“Turn to face your subjects, your Majesty,” The Archbishop instructed, taking the crown they were using to practice with into his hands. Wells did as instructed, looking at the crowd that would be stood before him in three weeks, “Honored guests, family, friends, I present to you Prince Wells Thelonious Edgard Jaha, heir to the throne of Arkadia.”

Glancing around, Clarisse realized everyone in the ballroom was stood straight watching respectively. The maid who had been changing the flowers in a vase paused, Commander Shumway watched the rehearsal stoically, and the man the Queen had been talking to stood next to the east doorway, watching while also glancing at the other doorways.

Looking back at Wells and the Archbishop, Clarisse smiled reassuringly at her half brother.

“He is willing to be your King,” The Archbishop called out, moving to place the practice crown onto Wells’ head, “If any person has a reason to object, let them come forward andー”

Before the man could finish, glass came falling from the ceiling, making the maid scream.

Looking up, Clarisse realized the window on the ceiling of the ballroom, designed to let in moonlight, was broken and people were entering, climbing down ropes.

One of the first men to reach the ground stepped forward and Clarisse realized it was Lord John Murphy.

“I object,” Lord Murphy called out and Clarisse felt her mother pull her toward her, clutching her hand tightly. “The prince is to young to be King.” Murphy continued and Clarisse inwardly scoffedーHe was only a few years older than Wells! “He is barely of age has no experience leading.” The man took another step forward, the men who came with him flanking his sides, “I on the other hand, am an influential figure in Arkadia. Therefore, for the good of our country, I Lord John Murphy, declare myself the man set to be crowned King.”

At that moment, the men accompanying Murphy stepped forward “Seize them,” Murphy called out and suddenly there was a flurry of movement.

The first to be seized was Commander Shumway who had immediately run to protect the royal family. A few seconds later, the man the Queen had been talking to reached them. “Go with him,” Clarisse’s mother instructed her. As Clarisse made her way out the east doorway, Queen Abigail, Pince Wells, and the Archbishop rushed out the north doorway.

Confusion filled Clarisse as the man pulled her by the hand through the twisting corridors of the castle. “Who are you?” The princess found herself asking, “Where are you taking me?”

“I’m here to protect you, but you need to trust me,” The man warned her firmly.

“What about my mother and Wells?” Clarke inquired and inwardly cursed her long dress and heels that made it difficult to run in.

The man led her through a passage that only a select few knew about, “They’re going to meet us but we need to hurry,”

Within a few seconds, Clarisse came face to face with her mother and Wells.

“Are you okay?” Wells instantly asked and the princess could only bring herself to nod, relieved that her family was safe.

Queen Abigail spoke quickly, “Your brother and I suspected Lord Murphy would try something like this, so we made a plan to protect you,” Clarisse’s mother explained, “You must trust Major Kane. You must do everything he says. Promise me you will do this,”

Clarisse found herself nodding, trying to hold on to her mother’s words.

The manーMajor Kane spoke up, “We need to move.”

Major Kane led them through another hall, “Where are we going?” Clarisse asked her mother and Wells.

“Not we,” Her mother clarified.

“What?” Clarisse nearly shouted, “Wells?”

“I must stay,” Wells spoke far too calmly for the present situation, “I have to give the people hope. Murphy may want to be King very badly, but he is no killer.” Wells paused, “If something were to happen to me, you would be Arkadia’s last hope,”

Clarisse suddenly felt like the world was spinning, “No! I can’t just leave!”

For the first to in Clarisse’s life, she saw tears in her mother’s eyes. Her mother reached for her own neck and unclasped one of the many necklaces she wore and put it on Clarisse instead, “So you never forget what you mean to Arkadia,”

Clarisse glanced down and realized her mother had given her the necklace with Arkadia’s crest carved into the silver pendant.

_A princess must always stay composed,_ Diana Sydney’s voice reminded her. Taking a deep breath, Clarisse squared her shoulder, pushing away the tears wanting to spill.

“This won’t be forever, darling,” Her mother said bringing her into a hug, Wells along with her. The hug was over in the blink of an eye, Major Kane pulling her out a maintenance door as Murphy’s soldiers could be heard approaching.


	2. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all happening far too fast for Princess Clarisse's liking.

_Where am I?_

Out of the many thoughts circling through Princess Clarisse’s head, that was the main one as she looked around the lush landscape of the meager island that the small jet plane had dropped she and Major Kane at. Vibrant green, overgrown trees towered around her and the air was slightly humid, making the Princess’ elegant bun become slowly undone and frizzy.

After a few seconds, Clarisse found her voice, “What is this place?”

Major Kane bowed his head respectfully. “You’ll see,”

Motioning for her to come with him, Clarisse lifted her dress, following Major Kane through a twisting path in the island’s forest floor. After a few minutes of trekking through the woods, Clarisse began to wonder if they were perhaps lost until Major Kane suddenly came to a halt.

Looking up, Clarisse realized they were standing in front of a large metal door, completely out of place from the wild scenery they were in.

Out of nowhere a mechanical voice spoke. “Door opening.”

At that moment, the tall doors slid open revealing a room with grey paneling. Major Kane walked confidently into the small room and Clarisse was suddenly tempted to run. What if this was a trap?

_You must trust Major Kane._ Queen Abigail’s voice echoed in her head and Clarisse took a hesitant step into the dark chamber.

As Clarisse looked around the mechanical voice returned. “Door closing.”

At those words, the doors sealed shut and Clarisse’s heart began pounding. 

_There goes my emergency escape._

The chamber was momentarily swallowed in darkness until the previously dark panelling began glowing, illuminating the the shadowy room. With a lurch, Clarisse heard a mechanical whirring and felt the room she was in slowly move downwards.

“Where am I?” Clarisse turned to Major Kane. Her mother said she could trust him but right now, all of Clarisse’s instincts were screaming for her to try and find a way out. “Is this some sort of prison?”

“Not prison,” A voice spoke behind her, making Clarisse jump. Turning around, a screen that took up an entire wall appeared, displaying a woman of asian descent with sleek black hair and dark brown eyes. “Protection,”

Chancing a quick glance at Major Kane, Clarisse saw that he was watching the scene calmly. Turning back to the screen, Clarisse watched as the woman spoke in a clear voice. “Princess Clarisse Jacqueline Noella Grignon,” The woman continued, “You are now under the safe custody of the International Princess Protection Program.”

For a split second, Clarisse was left speechless. Taking a deep breath, the princess forced herself to recover at least a some of her composure. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Nobody ever hears about us until we are needed,” The woman explained. “I am Director Cartwig,” She turned to look at Major Kane, “Good work Major.”

Major Kane’s voice was even and respectful, “Thank you director.”

“Level Three,” The mechanical voice that Clarisse was now beginning to detest announced, “Security.”

For a second, Clarisse was met with a blinding light from her left until she realized the roomーapparently elevatorーhad stopped moving downward and the doors had slid back open. Before Clarisse could properly see what was outside, Major Kane bid her goodbye and the door closed once more.

Clarisse spoke again when she felt the elevator continue to move downwards. “How long will I be here?”

The dark haired woman on the screen smiled warmly, “Until you’re ready for stage four,”

“Stage four?” Clarisse’s mind was whirling with questions, “What is stage one?”

“Extraction,” Director Cartwig answered simply, “That is what brought you here.”

Clarisse straightened her back, thankful to finally be getting _some_ answers, “Stage two?”

“Transition,” Were the Director’s only words.

“Transition to what?” Clarisse summoned as much strength to her voice as she could.

The woman continued to smile, unfazed by the princess’ many questions. “Stage three,” Pausing for a second, she continued, “Come inside and I will explain everything,”

Before Clarisse could question what that meant, the elevator doors hissed open.

Walking out slowly, Clarisse was met with a large, pristine white room, people rushing around on tablets in front of a large map of the world. Words raced across the screen but Clarisse was too confused to even try and read them.

As Clarisse exited the elevator, Director Cartwig greeted her, bowing her head respectfully.  The woman wore a black pencil skirt and matching blouse, making her look businesslike yet important. “Welcome, Clarisse,” The woman stepped off the small platform she had been standing on, making her way to the princess, “To the operational heart of the Princess Protection Program.”

Coming to a stand in front of Clarisse, Cartwig spoke calmly, “This is a top-secret agency funded by the world’s royal families.” Waving her over, Clarisse followed wordlessly as the woman led her to map of the world. “We are actively providing protection to 31 princesses, all of whom have been threatened in one way or another.”

Sat to the left of the screen, a woman with brown hair and similar clothing to Cartwig worked away on a computer. “Keenan, may I?”

At once the young woman moved out of the way, allowing the director to access the computer screen. Pressing a few buttons, the map of the world was replaced by a different image.

“This is Princess Gaia,” The director explained as Clarisse examined the picture. A girl approximately Clarisse’s age with dark skin and long brown hair made into elegant braids laid on a comfortable looking couch, dressed in fine silks as two men fanned her in the heat of what looks like a jungle. “Last February, Major Kane rescued her from a politically-motivated coup. We have placed her where no one will find her,” 

Pressing a different series of buttons, a new image appeared. In it, Princess Gaia is sat on a mound of snow, covered in a parka and various animal skins to keep warm in what looked to be a snow storm. The Director continued to speak calmly, “Let’s just say she’s slightly farther up north than she’s used to.”

Clarisse could feel herself gaping at the image, almost feeling the cold that Princess Gaia must be feeling at that moment. “She’s freezing!”

“Probably, but she is safe,” Cartwig responded. Moving away from the computer, the woman continued, “Let’s take a walk. Shall we?”

 

Following Director Cartwig out of the elevator, Clarisse walked into an open area with sleek white walls and red furniture, the room full of movement.

All around, people were walking in different directions, individuals in dark uniforms escorting young women of all ethnicities in elegant clothing to different locations.

“Keenan, status report,” Cartwig called out and from seemingly nowhere, the brunette woman from before began talking.

“Princess 382 has had a successful extraction and will arrive at 0200 hours,” The woman, Keenan, read off from a tablet. “And Princess 289 is still rejecting all transformation attempts.”

Clarisse walked side by side to the Director as she led them through the crowd, passing girls getting body measurements.

“What about me?” Clarisse questioned, heart racing at everything happening around her. “Where are you sending me?”

“Nowhere yet,” Cartwig explained as they passed a red haired girl getting makeup applied. “First, you must go through stage three, transformation.” The Director seemed unfazed by Clarisse’s bewildered looks, “First we start with the hair and then the wardrobe,” Cartwig stopped to look at two young woman on small platforms getting various clothes adjusted to their size. “This will all be done until you are unrecognizable as a princess.”

Clarisse could feel her breathing become ragged and if all the textbooks she had read were any indication, a panic attack was creeping up on her. Everything was happening so quickly and the princess’ brain was struggling to keep up. A lifetime’s education of etiquette and self-composure were quickly slipping through her fingers as Clarisse felt herself coming to a halt, the world spinning slightly.

_A Princess must always stay levelheaded!_ For the first time in her life, Clarisse was thankful for Diana Sydney’s rigorous lessons. Taking deep breaths, Clarisse squared her shoulder, forcing herself to face Director Cartwig.

“Stop!” Clarisse all but yelled. _Royalty must command the respect of all of whom they face._ “I do not know any of you people! I wish to speak to Major Kane. I _only_ trust Major Kane.”

 

A few minutes later, the blonde princess found herself in a small changing room, waiting for Major Kane to arrive.

_I wish Wells was here._

Despite being three years older than her, Clarisse has been the best of friends with her brother for as long as she could remember. Technically, she and Wells have different fathers, Queen Abigail having remarried after Wells’ father had died. Regardless, Clarisse and Wells’ bond was as true as if they were fully blood related.

Right now, Clarisse desperately wanted a hug from Wells as he reassured her that all would turn out fine. He would caress her golden locks and Clarisse would smile softly against his chest.

Before Clarisse could continue to contemplate her brother, a knock on the door stirred her from her thoughts.

Opening the door, Major Kane bowed his head respectfully. Clarisse was momentarily taken aback by Major Kane’s change of wardrobe. Instead of the dark green palace guard uniform she had last seen him in, Major Kane was now simply dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

Princess Clarisse raised her head, ensuring her voice was even and powerful. “Take me back to my country.”

Major Kane sighed, striding farther into the room, “I’m sorry, Princess, but Lord John Murphy has taken control of your country and has all but named himself King.”

Clarisse withheld a sigh of her own. “But I must go back.”

“And you will,” Major Kane replied, “As soon as we find a way to remove him.” Major Kane paused, deciding how to phrase his next words, “In the meantime, you have to let us protect you.”

“What about my mother and brother?” Clarisse folded her arms across her chest but continued to keep her voice even. “Who’s protecting them?”

“You are.” Major Kane’s voice was soft, trying to be reassuring. “As long as you’re in Princess Protection, your family will be safe. Please,” Gesturing to the couch next to them, Clarisse took a seat next to him, back straight like she was always taught. 

“Lord Murphy,” Major Kane explained, “Is hoping you’ll try and contact your family so he’ll know where to find you.”

“And if he does?” Clarisse pressed.

Major Kane rubbed his chin in thought. “You’re next in line for the throne, after your brother. Which means, as long as you live, Lord Murphy technically can’t take the throne. You’d have to abdicate for him to legally take the throne.” Major Kane paused for a second before continuing, “If he finds you, the least worst outcome would be him making an example of you and your family by sending you to a prison or a work farm. And Arkadia would fall under his rule and the true heirs to the throne will be nothing but a memory.”

_Or he could decide to kill you._ Major Kane didn’t say it, but Clarisse could read between the lines.

“Bottom line,” The Major concluded, “If you care about your country and your family’s safety, nobody can know who you really are.”

 

Several hoursーand several wardrobe changes and a reluctant hair cutーlater, Clarisse looked almost like a different person.

Her previously waist length long blonde hair was now barely past her shoulders, and instead of the elegant dresses and skirts she was used to, the Princess now wore dark blue jeans, converse, and a dark jacket over a light green shirt. Tucked under her shirt, Clarisse wore the necklace Queen Abigail had given her, having fought tooth and nail to keep it.

Director CartwigーClarisse found out her first name was Callie during the hours she spent with hair stylists and clothes designersーnow began clarifying what would come next.

“From now on, you are no longer a princess,” Cartwig explained, “You are now Clarke Griffin, an average American girl.”

“What happens now?” Clarisseーnow Clarke inquired.

“Stage four,” Cartwig explained with a smile, “Relocation.”

“Where?” The newly disguised princess asked.

The Director gave her a reassuring smile, “Somewhere when Lord Murphy will never think of looking for the Princess of Arkadia.”

 

_“Welcome to Mount Weather, New York, Clarke,”_


	3. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finds a surprise at home

Bellamy hated riding the school bus.

The deep gray seats of the yellow vehicle were half peeled off, exposing light yellow foam that was even more disgusting than the already dingy seats. The floor was littered with things ranging from pencils to a month old sandwichーBellamy even knew which seats tended to have more trash. 

Of course, there were also the students.

Mount Weather High School was small compared to most schools with a total of 300 students. The school bus, however, held what Bellamy suspected was more than the legal capacity. Or maybe it just seemed that way, due to the fact that people just couldn’t stay in their seats or not yell something at a friend on the other side of the bus. Despite this, Bellamy tolerated it due to the fact that it was free and saved Marcus the time of driving him to and from school.

Today, the bus came to a familiar halt and Bellamy realized that they had finally reached his bus stop which thankfully stopped in front of his house.

Sighing, Bellamy stood up, pulling his too heavy backpack with him as he navigated the outstretched limbs of students in the narrow passage that led to the front.

As he walked, Bellamy’s mind began to wander. According to the text Octavia had sent him earlier, she was going to a friend’s house after school and wouldn’t return until around dinner time. That meant he would be alone in the house, waiting for Octavia and hoping Marcus would return soon.

“Looks like someone’s back home,” A voice stirred Bellamy from his thoughts and he realized that the bus driver, Sienna, was talking to him.

As her words processed, Bellamy looked out the window and realized Marcus’ navy car was parked in front of the house, having been gone for the past three days.

At once, Bellamy’s heart lifted, any traces of tiredness suddenly gone from his body.

“Thanks! See you tomorrow,” Bellamy called out to Sienna as he hopped off the bus rushing toward the small brick house that had become his home.

Fumbling with his keys, Bellamy managed to open the door as he heard the school bus continue its route. Bellamy even didn’t mind that he looked far too excited for someone who’s adoptive father had just come back from going to see “their sick grandmother”.

Pulling the door open, Bellamy nearly tripped on a pair of Octavia’s new boots left to close to the door. _Seriously Octavia?_

“Marcus?” Bellamy called out, running to the kitchen to look for the man. Swinging the door open, Bellamy saw that the kitchen was exactly like it had been when he left to go to school this morning. A small clutter of plates was left at the kitchen sink, desperately needing to be put in the dishwasher and the kitchen towel was hanging precariously on one of the wooden chairs.

Turning back around, Bellamy ran up the stairsーhe could almost hear Octavia’s voice warning him that he was going trip. Going to the end of the small corridor, Bellamy checked Marcus’ bedroom. Scanning the room carefully, Bellamy noticed that Marcus’ large black duffle bag was placed neatly next to the door that led to the ensuite bathroom, confirming that Marcus truly was back.

“Where could he be?” Bellamy heard himself mumble aloud. Racking his brain, Bellamy came up with a set of ideas.

Turning around, Bellamy went to the room next door, pushing open his own bedroom door with a small bang. Quickly, Bellamy threw off his backpack, not stopping to check if it had landed safely on his bed. There was time for that later. Leaving his room, Bellamy all but ran back to the staircase, passing Octavia’s bedroom.

“Hello,”

“Hey,” As soon as the word left Bellamy’s mouth, he froze in place.

_There’s someone in Octavia’s room._

The voice sounded feminine, so it definitely wasn’t Marcus and Bellamy could recognize Octavia’s voice better than his own. 

_What is happening?_ Walking back slowly, Bellamy peeked into Octavia’s room.

Octavia’s room was bigger than his ownーwhen they had moved in with Marcus, Bellamy had insisted his younger sister take the larger room. Octavia had chosen for the walls to all be a light green color and the bed frame and furniture all a dark brown wood, creating an almost forest-like ambiance. Usually there was only a night stand, desk, couch and Octavia’s single bed with a purple and green comforter. 

Now, however, there was a suitcase next to an additional bed with a light wood bed frame and a soft pink comforter. And, more importantly, a girl sat on said bed.

The girlーyoung woman really, seeing as how she looked to be about eighteenーwas sat far too comfortably for Bellamy’s liking.

Despite this, Bellamy was almost breathless at her appearance. The teenage girl had light blonde hair that reached about and inch or two below her shoulders, contrasting against the dark grey jacket she wore over a light green blouse. Bright blue eyes looked at him calmly, almost as if it was normal for her to suddenly be in a stranger’s house.

Standing fully in the doorway, Bellamy eyed the girl cautiously. “Who…are you?”

The girl gave him a soft smile in return. “I am Clariーke. Clarke.”

Bellamy frowned at her words, “Are you sure? ‘Cause you don’t sound sure.”

“Clarke,” She repeated, more firmly this time, “I am sure.”

“Okay…” Bellamy was still quite confused with the situation. “So what are you doing here?”

The girlーClarke, apparentlyーdidn’t seem fazed by Bellamy’s confusion. “Major Kane gave me this room.”

“He did?” Bellamy’s mind fumbling to keep up.

“Yes,” Her voice was serene and face impassive, “He’s been very lovely.”

Bellamy wasn’t sure whether to take a step forward or back. “‘Lovely?’”

“Of course, this suite is much smaller than what I am accustomed to,” Clarke continued, unconcerned at Bellamy’s bafflement. “But it will be much larger once I have that extra bed removed.”

“It’s not extra,” Bellamy cut in, “It’s my sister’s,” Confusion briefly passed through Clarke’s eyes but is gone within a second. Bellamy didn't spend much time pondering it. “Will you excuse me for a second?”

Just as Bellamy turned around, Clarke spoke again, “Yes, you are excused,”

Bellamy could almost hear Octavia’s voice. _Excuse you!_

 

Bellamy didn’t see Marcus quite like father. Then again, he never did have a proper father. His biological fatherーwhen he was thereーwas drunk half the time. So Bellamy never really knew what it was like to have a real father. But right now, as Bellamy walked toward Marcus who was farther down the mulch driveway, Bellamy was pretty sure this is what it felt like to be angry at an adult in only a way a child could be angry at their parent.

Marcus was sat on a plastic chair, using sandpaper to smooth out the edges of a small, freshly assembled wooden stool, “Hey Bellamy!”

“Don’t ‘Hey Bellamy’ me!” Bellamy came to a halt in front of him Marcus, crossing his arms.

Marcus sighed, placing the small stool and sandpaper on the ground. “You met Clarke?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy replied, frustrated with Marcus’ calm demeanor. “Who is she? And why is she in Octavia’s room?”

“I had to bring her here, the director didn’t give me a choice,” Marcus replied, picking the stool and sand paper back up.

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, “Okay, just so you know, a normal adoptive father would go to a foreign country on a secret mission and bring his kids back a t-shirt. Not a person.”

For a second, Bellamy was tempted to end the conversation there but his more rational side won out. Bellamy scooted over another plastic chair and took a seat next to Marcus. “You should have warned us.”

“Bellamy, I didn’t have a choice,” Marcus looked up from his work, “She doesn’t trust anybody but me.”

“I know the feeling,” Bellamy hadn’t meant to say it aloud but it seemed make something click in Marcus.

“What I do is complicated,” Marcus turned his whole body to look at Bellamy, eyes sincere, “But if I thought for one second that it would hurt our family…”

Bellamy slouched in his seat, the act slightly painful in the rigid plastic chair. “Marcus, I get it,”

Marcus instantly brightened. “So you’re in?”

“Do I have a choice?” Despite his words, Bellamy gave Marcus a small smile.

“Good, because I’m gonna need your help,” Marcus’ voice was determined yet kind, “She needs to stay here for a while, undetected. And in order for that to happen, she needs to blend in as a normal American teenager.”

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen, Marcus,” Bellamy almost wanted to laugh, “The crown may be gone, but she is still a princess.” Marcus gave Bellamy a stern look and Bellamy went back to slouching in his seat. “Who do I say she is?”

“My cousin’s daughter,” Bellamy openly scoffed at Marcus’ words but said nothing. Marcus gave him another stern look as he continued, “Bellamy, thank you. If we do our job right, she’ll be out of here and back in her own country in no time.”

“So by Thursday?” Bellamy replied, half kidding.

Marcus chuckled at his words, “It’ll be soon I promise.” Marcus stopped for a second before showing Bellamy his progress on the wooden stool. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s kinda crooked,” Bellamy pointed to one of the legs of the stool, “It’s a bit shorter than the others.”

Marcus mocked insult, “You wound me,” At that, the two burst into laughter.

* * *

 

The young princess jumped slightly when she heard the front door slam closed, the boy from before probably leaving.

Clarisseー _It’s Clarke now!_ The blonde had to keep reminding herself of her new identity.

_Clarke_ was still perplexed but what had happened just moments before.

About half an hour ago, Major Kane had given her this small but charming room that for some reason had two beds. _Perhaps it used to belong to a set of twins._

Unsure of what to do, the eighteen year old had sat on the bed, waiting to be given instructions. That was when she heard someone rushing up the stairs and down the small hallway. Clarke had watched as someone had passed the room she was in without noticing her. When they came back, Clarke was able to greet them.

It had turned out to be a boyーyoung man really, about Clarke’s age. With olive skin dotted with freckles, an athletic build and a head of messy brown hair, Clarke could admit he was handsome.

Of course he then had to ruin it by asking so many questions.

And naturally they had to be questions that she couldn’t answer fully, not without revealing too much.

_If you care about your country and your family’s safety, nobody can know who you really are._ Major Kane’s words were on a constant repeat in the back of her head.

Despite her frustration, Clarke had carried on, donning the emotionless mask she had been taught since she was a child. She wasn’t about to let this _stranger_ see any weaknesses.

_It’s not extra, it’s my sister’s._ The teenagerーClarke was still angry that she had given him her name and he had not returned the favorーsurely was not suggesting that she was going to share a room with a stranger?

The boy hadn’t given her enough time for her to ask her own questions before he had left. At least he had the decency to ask for permission from her.

Shaking herself back to the present, Clarke looked out the window next to her bed, taking in her temporary home. 

Outside tall trees towered higher than the house, most leaves a bright yellow or orange. A few birds flew around, singing to each other in a way that slightly soothed Clarke. Craning her neck to look below the window, Clarke realized that Major Kane and the the boy from before were siting on plastic chairs, laughing at something Major Kane had just said.

Seeing the two together, Clarke was hit with a pang of sadness. A few months ago, that could of been her with her father, Jaques GrignonーQueen Abigail sometimes called him Jake in private.

Clarke could imagine it clearly in her mind. She and her father would be sat in the antechamber of her bedroom, drinking afternoon tea as he told her an anecdote about a visiting Duke. He would make large hand gestures and Clarke would try not to spill her tea as she laughed at her father’s words.

That was the type of thing that happened not long ago. But back then, she was still Princess Clarisse and her father was still alive.

As she heard the boy from before walking back into the house, Clarke forced the thoughts out of her head. If she continued this train of thought she would only end up in tears.

Clarke straightened her back, watching the young man enter. “You have made other sleeping arrangements for your sister?”

The boy sighed, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, “Look, the room is not yours, in belongs to both you and my sister, Octavia.” The boy gestured between Clarke’s bed and the other bed Clarke could only assume belonged to his sister. “You will share it.”

“Share?”

“Share,” The boy confirmed, “I know that’s probably a foreign concept for a princess, but what that means is you get one side of the room and Octavia gets the other.”

Before Clarke could inquire _who_ exactly this Octavia girl is and _why_ she has to share a bedroom with her, the boy walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, at this point, Clarke does not know that Bellamy and Octavia were adopted by Kane.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this story is inspired by the movie the Princess Protection Program. As the story progresses, it begins to differ from the movie.


End file.
